Imaginations
by Kinoo Kyuu
Summary: Well, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts proved to be quite a handful for Neji. SasuNaru; a little dedication to our favorite birthday boy: Sasuke!


**Imaginations**_ by Kinoo kyuu_

**Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto, Seme x Uke. **

**Warnings: R. Just boys being boys ;)**

**Disclaimer: Have not yet owned it : (**

_**PWP, darlings. Hahahhhhh, take coverrrrr! **_

_**&&**_

_**I am bored.**_

_**&&**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! Keep being sexy and perverted!**_

* * *

"I'm home!"

Noises of zippers unzipped and shoes thrown clattered around the large house. With heavy footsteps, Sasuke brought himself up the stairs. He opened the closed door, closed it again, and lazily made his way to the bed.

He was exhausted.

Ever since he came back to Konoha; the Hokage had ordered him around like a slave and pushed him to the limit. She never liked him and he never liked her, the two was in an equal hating relationship. He sighed, taking his heavy-armed material off his clothes while he was at it.

"Hmmm, Sasuke?" A little blonde-ruffled head shot up sleepily, his eyelids half-closed; giving a small peek of sky-blue pupils that never failed to brighten Sasuke's day. Naruto had just woken up and was taken aback by the fact that his raven-haired lover was home earlier than expected.

Naruto was only wearing Sasuke's large shirt that was only buttoned at the very end, so as to purposely cover his groin. Moreover, the shirt rolled off his shoulder, showing the smooth, light-tanned skin; making the other winced at every slightest movement.

Sasuke felt his pants tightened.

"Why are you back? I thought the mission was going to take at least 2 weeks."

"Huh? Yeah, but it was way too easy of a mission and... yeah," Sasuke replied, eyes focused on the breathtaking view, still stunned by how tempting Naruto looked, thanking god for giving him such a beautiful and extremely edible partner.

He had a plan. A _**sexy**_ plan, he thought. Of course, his slightly disturbing expression went unnoticed by his lover.

Meanwhile, Naruto leaned upwards to kiss his lover, pressing his rosy pink lips onto Sasuke's. His arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck as he gently brought down the both of them to fall on top of the soft mattress. Sasuke smirked and started caressing the whiskered-marked cheeks, his other hand wondered upon the slim waist under him.

"I've missed you already," Naruto smiled, curling his lips into a smile.

"I've missed you too, dobe..." Sasuke replied. Naruto glared hearing the slightly mean nickname Sasuke had just uttered. It didn't seem to help as much, seeing his lover chuckled at his reaction.

"Teme," said Naruto, who was still glaring. Sasuke laughed and continued his way to kiss those adorable lips, licking and sucking it, hungrily begging for an opening. Naruto frowned, but complied anyways as he had missed Sasuke very much. The two started on their tongue battle, tasting each other's wet cavern, intensely danced their way into utter happiness as the two began exploring each other like there was no tomorrow.

The battle ended with Sasuke winning as he tightened his hold on his blond, hearing him shuddered and moaned as a string of saliva formed between both lips.

"Hn... Tell me, what have you been doing these days?" Sasuke asked, trying very hard to control himself not to pound Naruto, whose face was tinted with pink from the kiss.

"Nothing much. I was only... uhnn... assigned to AH- teach," Naruto stuttered, as he felt a surge of movement on his exposed thigh. Much to his discomfort, the said object was twitching and rubbing against him. Pale hands roamed around his body. "Uhn... I-i'm tired S'ske... Hm... Not too m-mention you just g-got back..."

"Then I'll just have my energizer here," Sasuke smirked. And well, who wouldn't be? Naruto was at his sexiest point. His lithe body shook with contented pleasure. His hands were pinned on both sides of his head.

Those sinfully blue eyes were clouded with lust as his full, plumped lips couldn't help but pouted naturally.

'_With that kind of expression, Naruto could definitely make any girls get a sex change and pound him, while also making straight guys turn homosexual. And of course, turn homosexual ukes into semes,' _Sasuke thought jealously, but as he thought of a revenge, he smirked evilly.

'_But they can't because Naruto is in love with me, which makes him mine and mine only. Anybody flirting with him, or worse,_touch him,_ can _**never**_ look forward to having a sex life anymore..._' His smirk widened.

Naruto felt uncomfortable with the expression illustrated on Sasuke's handsome face. "S-sasuke, I don't like that smirk," Sasuke kept his predator face on.

"P-pervert!"

"That's not a way to call your lover is it," Naruto shivered. "I'm still thinking of something fun that both of us are going to do," Sasuke grinned, his hand began roaming on the exposed chest. He began his marking session, putting angry red hickeys all-over Naruto. He could feel Naruto squirmed in between.

"W-wait, p-p-pleaase Sasuke, I have like a-," Naruto was cut off when his swollen lips have once again been claimed by his lover. His teary blue eyes met with Sasuke's dark, cool ones as they each felt their body and soul burning for the need of another's touch. Sasuke smirked, as he once again winning over his little angel.

Lust stripped both of them in a matter of time.

"I don't care. We're doing it no matter what you say," Sasuke began laughing again as he nibbled on the lean neck, and went his way down. Sasuke blew cold air on a pink, perky nipple, sucking and licking it making the blond shivered and moaned his sweet tune. His hand gripped the red length and started pumping it while his mouth went back to devouring the other's kiss swollen mouth.

Sasuke's other hand sneakily wet and ready to prepare the sweet entrance, which he did. He started adding one finger by another.

"Sasuu- kee- hahh- uhm- oh- uhnn-," the blonde mewled in between kisses, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him. "Don't tease!" The raven smirked but complied. Sasuke removed the fingers and thrust inside with a gentle force, lifting the boy beneath him to crash chest-to-chest. "Goddamn it Naruto," Sasuke heaved out, "freaking- TIGHT." He rocked in and out in such a speed, losing control.

"Hah- ahhn- ah- no- d-don't go too fast- p-plea-"

"Not gonna happen, dobe," Sasuke replied, smirking. He moved faster and faster, pumping Naruto's member in a synchronized movement.

"AH- I'm cummin'- Sasu-," white seed splattered across the tightly pressed bodies. The passage clenching Sasuke's penis made him give up and immediately, he filled Naruto. Groans and low breaths between the shaky figures heated the atmosphere. Sasuke grinned.

"How about we go for a second roun-"

Sasuke stopped when he saw the intense glare of his lover. "Sasuke…- "

* * *

Neji shouted in his ear. "Quit daydreaming about Naruto!"

The said boy only grimaced, rubbing his ear.

Sasuke snorted. "I wouldn't," he defended. "I don't have any feelings towards that dobe!" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what your crotch is telling me."

* * *

**_Hahaha, a little fucked up I know._**

**_So it's all just Sasuke and his naughty images of NARUTO (& him doing it)!_**

**_Thanks for reading._**


End file.
